Summer of Friends Part 1 Opening Preview
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: This is just an opening Preview of Rachel 'Ray Gun' Flynn's first story: Summer of Friends Part 1. The full story will premiere tomorrow.


Inside a dark room, 6-year-old Eduardo 'Eddie' Flynn was standing in front of a sliding glass door that looked like a double door with a lock attaching them together that lit the one side of the dark room. Eduardo 'Eddie' Flynn is the son of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. He has dark hair, wearing a red shirt, orangeish shorts, and red shoes. His face is like Phineas' but with a cute boy image that's so timeless and classic, it makes Robert Pattinson, Justin Bieber, or the Jonas Brothers look dated. He's wearing a white cape because he had the dream of being a superhero one day. He was making an epic hero pose when….

RACHEL 'RAY GUN' FLYNN (O.S.)

: Are you ready, Eddie?

**EDUARDO 'EDDIE' FLYNN**: Yes, Rachel!

Then stepping out a dark hallway is 10-year-old Rachel 'Ray Gun' Flynn, Eddie's older sister and the daughter of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She has red hair like her father with a figure just like her mother. She wears an orange shirt with yellow ends and a yellow star on it, blue pants, blue and white Easy-Fit shoes. She carries a orange backpack with a blue enclosed white circle and the same yellow star on her shirt in the center of the white circle. She marches to Eddie as he was still looking out the sliding glass door. Rachel then turns to face Eddie.

**RACHEL**: Now listen up Eddie because this mission is the most daring, most dangerous, and most brutal we two have ever received. Now the machines that we're going up against are very threatening, incredibly destructive, and highly intelligent. They're called Cybees. Cybees are cybernetic mutant bees that are from a dark hostile planet with no name. No one knows about their origin but we do know three things. One is that their tongue can reach into a person's mouth and once they got in, they'll feed on them until they die.

**EDDIE**: The Cybee's tongue can kill any person within contact if the person's mouth is open. Got it. I'll be keeping my mouth shut. Besides, It's disgusting.

**RACHEL**: That's right. Two, the stinger from a Worker Cybee can strike a person but in two way, either slash them off entirely or carefully make a point to where, create a wound, and then have that wound regenerate the skin and then transform that person into a drone.

**EDDIE**: Stingers can either kill or create a wound to be regenerated and transform the victim into a drone or a worker.

**RACHEL**: Correct and Third, a Drone Cybee may have many eyes than a Worker Cybee, but they don't fly well. I know it's useless information but that's all we got.

**EDDIE**: Question, do these things like honey?

**RACHEL**: Honey?

**EDDIE**: Yeah, because bees like honey, and these are cybees, so I figured...

**RACHEL**: I get it!

Rachel puts down her backpack, unzips it, opens it and pulls out a red, orange, yellow and blue ray gun that looks like a toy with five yellow buttons and a monogram with the initials "R" and "F" with a yellow star between them. She then sets her ray gun down on the floor, zips her backpack closed, and puts it back on. She picks up her ray gun with her right hand, presses the fourth button, and slides the yellow side to get it ready.

**RACHEL**: Eddie, You prepared your superpowers for this?

**EDDIE**: Yes, Yes I do.

Rachel then walks up to the lock of the sliding door, punches in some codes, and then activates it. Suddenly, some epic battle introduction music (Think _Theme from 2001: A Space Oddysey_) was playing. She then steps back until she's close to Eddie. Then the sliding glass door gives off a very bright light so bright you can't see what on the other side. Then Rachel and Eddie begin to walk to the bright light in slow motion.

**EDDIE**: I love these walking in slow motion, bright light, and epic battle introduction music moments. Don't you, sis?

**RACHEL**: Yes, yes I do.

As they march into the bright light, it then begins to fade out until it reveals their backyard. The backyard is about 3/4 the length of a football field. It's all grass, two digital trees on the lawn, and a playground that has a slide, a swing-set, a jungle gym, and a maze all connected to each other. Rachel and Eddie looked around and then he looks up and sees something in the sky. He tugs Rachel's shirt.

**EDDIE**: Rachel, Up there.

Rachel looked up to the sky and a swarm of cybees are looking down upon the two kids. An Even 12 of each worker and droid cybees. The worker cybees are yellow and the droid cybees are blue. Then all the cybees swooped down in a wave of battle. Then Heavy Metal and Techno battle music was playing. Rachel and Eddie are making their ground. One of the worker cybees whips out her stinger and points it at the two kids. They split up and the worker cybee plunged straight to the ground and got her stinger stuck there. All of the other cybees stopped.

**RACHEL**: Eddie, Tear off its wings.

**EDDIE**: Got it.

Eddie rushed to the cybee. He jumped and landed on its back. He bravely used his feet to stomp and tear off the cybee's wings. Then the cybee yelled in pain. Rachel then raised her ray gun and she pointed it at the cybee. She pulled the trigger and then out of her ray gun came a orange and blue laser. It hit the cybee and then tore it's body off. Then the cybee is now dead. The other cybees all begin their attack.

**RACHEL**: Eddie, Remember, Keep your mouth closed at all times and watch out for the stingers.

**EDDIE**: On it!


End file.
